Schneegeflüster
by Squirrel18
Summary: Meine Fortsetzung zu Die Blüte des Lebens! Nach einem schweren Autounfall landet Rory schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus ....


_**Schneegeflüster**_

**1. Kapitel**

„Piep, piep, piep, piep!" Grelle Geräusche erfüllten den gesamten Raum.

„Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, oder? .. Ja, grelles Piepen ist immer ein gutes Zeichen! Was ist wenn es aufhört? Es darf nicht aufhören!", murmelte Jess vor sich hin.

Totel entsetzt von dem was geschehen war, saß Jess traurig an Rorys Bett. Wie nur konnte das passieren? Ist es etwa seine Schuld? Immerhin war er derjenige, der am Steuer saß.

6 Jahre waren nun vergangen, seit Jess und Rory sich entschlossen hatten, wieder zurück nach Stars Hollow zu ziehen. Ihr Leben verlief bisher reibungslos. Doch was nun? Sollte dies wirklich das Ende sein? Sollte hier wirklich alles aufhören? Sollte durch diesen einen Fehler alles enden, was sie sich so schwer erarbeitet hatten? Jess wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen. Langsam nahm er die Hand seiner Frau und küsste sie sanft.

„Bitte Rory! Wach doch auf. Lass mich nicht alleine!", flehte er.

** Flashback **

„Und, hat Dir der Abend gefallen?", fragte Jess neugierig seine Frau.

„Und wie! Danke!", lächelte Rory entspannt.

Es war ihr 5 Hochzeitstag. Jess lud sie in ein romantisches Restaurant an, wo sie ihren Tag gebührend feiern sollte. Es war perfekt. Alles war perfekt. Das Essen, die Musik ... einfach alles. Sie konnten nicht glauben, wie gut es das Schicksal mit ihnen meinte. Niemals hätten sie gedacht, dass ihr Leben so perfekt laufen würde.

Es war spät geworden. Sicher wollte Lane, welche des öfteren als Babysitter einsprang, auch wieder nach Hause.

Sanft legte Jess seine Hand auf Rorys Oberschenkel. Rory schenkte ihm einen zarten Blick der Bewunderung. Ihre strahlend blauen Augen funkelten im Licht der Scheinwerfer. Sie konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Sie fühlte sich wie damals. Kein Stück ihrer Liebe war erloschen. Noch immer war sie so stark wie damals.

„Denkst Du Lilly schläft schon?", fragte Rory lächelnd.

„Sie ist ein ganz schöner Wirbelwind. ... Ich denke eher nicht!", lachte Jess laut.

„Du hast Recht ... sie wird Lane wohl den letzten Nerv geraubt haben!" grinste Rory und schaute aus dem Fenster.

Rory nahm Jess' Hand und hielt sie fest. Sie wollte sie nie wieder los lassen. Sie genoss die Geborgenheit, die er ihr schenkte. Nirgendwo fühlte sie sich so sicher wie in seiner Nähe. Jess sah zu ihr hinnüber und bewunderte ihre wunderschön zarte Haut, ihre funkelnden blauen Augen, in die er sich damals so sehr verliebt hatte.

Gemütlich fuhren sie nach Hause. Plötzlich kam er zu einer Kreuzung. Die Ampel war grün. Immer wieder schaute er zu Rory hinnüber und bewunderte ihre Schönheit im Licht der vielen Scheinwerfer, die an ihnen vorbei zichten, und vergaß darüber völlig auf die Straße zu achten. Rory sah zu Jess hinnüber. Ihr Atem stockte. Ihr Herz klopfte schneller. Das einzige was sie sah waren zwei runde Autoscheinwerfer die seitlich auf sie zu fuhren.

„Jess!! Pass auf!", schrie sie. Doch es war zu spät. Sekunden später passierte es. Der Autofahrer war betrunken und hatte die rote Ampel missachtet. Ohne zu bremsen prallte er in den Wagen von Jess und Rory die einen wunderschön friedlichen Abend verbracht hatten und nun auf dem Weg nach Hause waren.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als der Krankenwagen eintraf. Der betrunkene Autofahrer hatte keine Chance mehr. Er erlag noch am Unfallort seinen Verletzungen. Jess hingegen hatte nur ein paar leichte Schrammen und Kratzer. Seine Wunden waren schnell versorgt. Doch Rory lag eingeklemmt im Wagen. Sie rührte sich nicht; gab keinen Ton von sich. Sie hatte schwere Kopfverletzungen und mehrere Knochenbrüche. Nachdem sie sie endlich aus dem Auto befreien konnten, wurde sie mit lauten Sirenen ins städtische Krankenhaus gebracht.

** Flashback Ende **

„Mr. Mariano?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme. Es war Dr. Morgan, Rorys behandelnder Arzt.

„Wie .. wie geht es ihr?", sprang Jess auf.

„Momentan ist ihr Zustand stabil. Doch ob sie wieder ganz gesund wird, ist eine Frage der Zeit!", erklärte ihm der Arzt.

„Was heißt, ganz gesund? Besteht etwa die Möglichkeit ...?", begann Jess zu fragen.

„Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass innere Blutungen auftreten oder ihr Gehirn durch die schlimmen Verletzungen Schäden zurückbehält!", erklärte ihm der Arzt sanft.

„Aber .. aber. Sie könne Sie doch nicht sterben lassen!", flehte Jess, dessen Augen mit Angst erfüllt waren.

„Wir tun was wir können!"

Jess senkte den Kopf. Er hatte Angst. Angst davor, Rory zu verlieren. Ein zweites Mal, doch diesmal würde es für immer sein. Was würde er ohne sie tun? Könnte er ohne sie überhaupt weiterleben? Wollte er ohne sie überhaupt weiter leben?

„Ich möchte Sie bitten kurz draußen zu warten. Es stehen noch einige Untersuchungen an!", erklärte ihm Dr. Morgan.

Jess nickte. Noch einmal drehte er sich zu Rory die einfach nur da lag. Sie sah aus, als würde sie friedlich schlafen. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie keine Schmerzen. Noch einmal streichelte er ihr über ihr wundeschönes Gesicht, das zu allem Verwundern von dem Unfall verschont blieb. Kein einziger Kratzer trug sie im Gesicht. Er öffnete die Zimmertür und ging nach draußen in den Gang. Dort setzte er sich auf einen der vielen Stühle und wartete darauf, wieder zu seiner Frau gehen zu können. Traurig legte er sein Gesicht in seine Hände und beugte sich nach vorne. Leise wimmerte er vor sich hin. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Sein Herz klopfte schnell, seine Händen schwitzten unentwegt und sein ganzer Körper zitterte ohne Pause.

Lange Zeit saß er einfach da und starrte ins Leere. Er ließ sich einfach fallen in der Hoffnung Rory würde ihn wieder auffangen. Doch war er derjenige, der ihr helfen musste. Er war derjenige, der sie auffangen und wieder nach oben tragen musste. Er musste für sie da sein, sie beschützen und die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Leise träumte er vor sich hin, bis er durch ein lautes Rufen aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Wo ist sie? Wo ist Rory?", schrie eine Stimme.

**2. Kapitel**

„Rory?", rief die Stimme unentwegt. Es war eine grächzend laute Stimme, erfüllt von Trauer und Angst.

„Emily, beruhige Dich doch. Lauf nicht so schnell!", bat die andere dunkle Stimme, die eine verwunderlich beruhigende Wirkung hatte.

„Aber Richard! Rory hatte einen Unfall! ... Wo liegt sie denn nur!", rief Emily. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihre einzige Enkeltochter. Sie hatte große Angst um sie.

Jess hörte wie sich die beiden näherten und die Stimmen immer lauter wurden. Er stand auf und ging ihnen ein paar Schritte entgegen.

„Emily! Richard!", rief er ihnen entgegen.

„Siehst Du Richard. Da vorne steht Jess. Rory muss hier irgendwo liegen. Ich habe es doch gleich gesagt!", gab ihm Emily zu verstehen.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte Emily wütend.

Jess senkte den Kopf.

„Sie liegt hier! Aber im Moment ist Dr. Morgan bei ihr!", erklärte er den beiden.

Es waren Rorys Großeltern. Als Rory damals zusammen mit Jess nach New York zog, wandten sich die beiden vollkommen von ihr ab. Sie waren nie mit ihrer Beziehung zu Jess einverstanden, und schon gar nicht mit dem Umzug nach New York. In eine solch große und gefährliche Stadt. Doch seit die beiden wieder zurück in Stars Hollow waren, baute Rory immer mehr eine neue Beziehung zu den beiden auf. Schritt für Schritt kamen sie sich näher. Emily und Richard sahen ein, wenn auch nur sehr schwer, dass sie sich falsch verhalten haben und gaben Rory zur Liebe Jess eine Chance. Zwar war das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen noch immer sehr gespannt, trotzdem gaben sie sich große Mühe die beiden zu verstehen und ihre Beziehung und ihre Liebe zu akzeptieren. Nachdem sie damals erfahren hatten, dass Rory ein Kind von Jess erwartete, rissen sie sich zusammen und beschlossen den beiden ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen. Immerhin hatte Rory keine Mutter mehr die ihr helfen konnte, und auf ihren Vater war ebenfalls kein Verlass.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Richard besorgt.

„Der Arzt sagt, ihr Zustand wäre stabil. Nur ... nur besteht die Möglichkeit, dass durch die schweren Verletzungen innere Blutungen auftreten können.", erklärte Jess. Seine Stimme wurde immer leiser. Man konnte hören, wie sehr er litt. Wie besorgt er um seine Frau war, die dort drinnen um ihr Leben kämpfte. Und er konnte nichts tun. Das war es, was ihn am meisten fertig machte. Er konnte nichts tun, er konnte sie nicht beschützen. Diesmal nicht.

Emily ließ sich besorgt und mit traurigen Blicken auf einen der vielen Stühle nieder. Schon immer hasste sie das Krankenhaus. Diese vielen merkwürdigen Gerüche die durch die Gänge zogen, die vielen Schreie der Patienten, die es vor Schmerzen kaum aushalten konnten und die vielen Ärzte die ständig in ihren weißen gruseligen Mänteln die Gänge hin und her liefen. Nun wurde ihr wieder klar, warum sie diese Krankenhäuser nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Wo ist Lilly?", fragte Emily besorgt.

„Bei Lane! Sie hat sie mit zu sich nach Hause genommen, wollte später aber noch vorbei kommen!", gab ihr Jess zur Antwort.

Nun ließ sich auch Richard auf einen dieser Stühle nieder. Jess hingegen konnte nicht sitzen. Immer wieder lief er den Gang auf und ab und wartete darauf, dass endlich Dr. Morgen herausgekommen würde.

„Wie lange dauert das denn noch?" Ständig schaute Jess auf seine Uhr.

Plötzlich ging die Tür zu Rorys Krankenzimmer auf. Langsam öffnete sie sich. Schnell konnte sich Jess einen kurzen Blick erhaschen. Immer noch lag sie ruhig auf ihrem Bett. Die Augen geschlossen. Kein Ton gab sie von sich; keine Bewegung konnte man erkennen.

„Wie geht's ihr?", sprang Jess ihm entgegen.

„Es geht ihr erstaunlich gut, wenn man bedenkt, welche Verletzungen sie davon getragen hat!", erklärte Dr. Morgan.

„Heißt das, sie wird wieder ganz gesund?", mischte sich Emily in das Gespräch ein.

Dr. Morgen sah in Emilys Richtung.

„Und Sie sind?", fragte er.

„Emily Gilmore! Und das ist mein Mann, Richard. Wir sind Rorys Großeltern!", erwiderte sie.

„Also Mrs. Gilmore. Im Moment geht es Ihrer Enkeltochter sehr gut. Ihr Zustand ist stabil. Aber wir müssen abwarten. Es kann sein, dass Komplikationen auftreten, dass möchte ich Ihnen nicht verheimlichen. Auch das sollten Sie in Betracht ziehen!", gab er ihnen zu verstehen.

„Können wir denn irgendetwas tun?", fragte Richard besorgt.

„Beten und hoffen, dass sie wieder ganz gesund wird. Und helfen Sie ihr, seien sie für sie da. Sie hat es jetzt wirklich nötig!", erklärte Dr. Morgan.

„Piep, Piep, Piep, Piep!"

Plötzlich wurden sie durch ein hohes 'Piepen' unterbrochen. Dr. Morgen griff in seine Tasche und nahm seinen Pieper heraus.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss jetzt los!", sagte Dr. Morgan.

„Danke!", erwiderte Jess und schaute ihn traurig an. Man konnte seinen Schmerz förmlich spüren.

Dr. Morgan nickte ihm noch einmal zu und ging dann fort. Nun standen sie da, senkten alle drei den Kopf. Der Kummer nagte an ihnen, ganz besonders an Jess. Er machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe. Hätte er nur besser aufgepasst. Hätte er bloß auf die Straße geschaut. Immer wieder stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen.

„Wie ist das überhaupt passiert?", fragte Emily.

„Ich weiß nicht .. auf einmal ist es passiert. Er war einfach da!", erwiderte Jess.

„Wer war einfach da?"

„Na der andere Autofahrer!", antwortete er. „Er hatte zu viel getrunken; einfach die rote Ampel übersehen. .. Er ... er hat nicht aufgepasst!", wimmerte er vor sich hin.

Emily atmete tief durch. Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Sie war wütend, wütend auf Jess. Er hätte besser aufpassen müssen. Immer wieder schob sie ihm die Schuld in die Schuhe. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Irgendwas in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, den jungen Mann zu akzeptieren. So sehr sie auch wollte, sie konnte nicht. Er war der Falsche für Rory. Dean! Dean wäre ihrer Meinung nach der Richtige gewesen. Höflich und freundlich. Der nette Junge von nebenan. Ein Mann, wie man ihn sich wünschte. Sie konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, warum sie sich damals gegen Dean und für Jess entschieden hatte. Ein Badboy der sich immer zu prügeln schien und ein Fehler nach dem anderen beging. Natürlich hatte er sich geändert, doch für sie war er noch derselbe Kerl wie damals.

„Emily? Lass uns nach ihr sehen?", schlug Richard vor.

In ihren wutentbrannten Augen konnte er erkennen, wie sauer sie war. Wie wütend sie auf Jess war. Doch ein Streit war das letzte was sie jetzt noch gebrauchen konnten. Richard wusste Jess war ein schlagfertiger junger Mann. Er bestand immer auf seiner Meinung und vertrat sie auch dementsprechend.

Emily nickte, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Jess hielt sich hinter den beiden und ging mit hinein. Schnell ging er zu Rory hinnüber. Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben sie. Niemals wollte er von ihrer Seite weichen. Niemals wollte er sie alleine lassen. Alleine mit ihren Schmerzen.

Emily ging auf sie zu. Kaum zu glauben, doch auch ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie ihre Enkeltochter so gesehen. Noch nie war ihr so etwas derartiges schlimmes zugestoßen. Noch nie musste sie sich solch große Sorgen um Rory machen. Sie ging zu ihr hin und sah sie an. Die vielen Schläuche und Maschinen an denen sie hing machten ihr Angst. Auch Richard hielt sich stark im Hintergrund, aus Angst er könnte irgendetwas machen, was eine Gefahr für Rory darstellen würde. Sie hatten Angst sie zu berühren, Angst, ihr weh zu tun. Emily sah Jess an. Er nickte ihr zu und machte ihr damit deutlich, dass sie Rory anfassen dürfe.

Langsam strich sie ihr das Haar aus ihrem Gesicht. Wie sie da lag! So friedlich. Sie konnte ihren Atem spüren. Immer wieder strich sie ihr langsam über das Gesicht. Sie ließ ihren Blick nicht von ihr ab, in der Hoffnung sie würde ihre Augen öffnen. Ihre wunderschön strahlenden Augen und sagen, dass es ihr gut ginge. Sagen, dass sie keine Schmerzen habe. Doch es geschah nichts. Kein Wort, keine Bewegung strömte durch ihren Körper. Nichts!

Auch Jess sah sie die ganze Zeit über an. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung schrak er zusammen. Er hatte solche Angst um sie. Noch nie zuvor hatte er solche Angst um einen Menschen gehabt.

Emily und Richard fühlten sich sehr unwohl. Der Schmerz saß ihnen in den Knochen.

„Richard? Lass uns gehen!", sagte Emily traurig.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht mit ansehen. Sie konnte nicht mit ansehen wie Rory einfach da lag. Angeschlossen an diese vielen Maschinen und Schläuche die ihr halfen zu überleben. Richard nickte nur; brachte keinen Ton heraus.

„Jess! Du solltest auch nach Hause fahren; Dich ein wenig ausruhen!", schlug ihm Emily vor.

„Nein, ist schon okay. Ich bleibe hier, ich bleibe bei ihr. Ich kann sie doch nicht alleine lasse!", erklärte er. Emily schüttelte den Kopf. Sie schaute Richard an und verließ zusammen mit ihm das Krankenhaus.

Jess saß noch immer da und schaute die schlafende Rory an. Immer wieder streichelte er ihr sanft über ihre Hand in der Hoffnung eine Bewegung fühlen zu können. Tausende Fragen stellten sich ihm, bis er schließlich durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen wurde.

**3. Kapitel**

„Ja?", rief er.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür. Ein kleines süßes Mädchen kam herausgelaufen. Dunkles glänzendes lockiges Haar und große wunderschöne kastanienbraune Augen.

„Daddy! Daddy!", rief sie immerzu.

Jess stand auf und ging ihr entgegen.

„Lilly, Schatz! Komm her meine Süße!", sagte er und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Er ließ sie gar nicht mehr los. Er wusste nicht, wie er es ihr erklären sollte. Sie war doch erst 5 Jahre alt. So jung und unschuldig. Sie würde es doch überhaupt noch nicht verstehen.

Jess ließ seine kleine Tochter los und schaute auf.

„Lane?", sagte er.

Es war Lane, Rorys beste Freundin. Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen. Seitdem die beiden wieder in Stars Hollow lebten, hatte Rory auch wieder mehr Kontakt zu ihrer früheren besten Freundin; Lane. Auch sie hatte in der Zeit geheiratet und war nun im 6. Monat schwanger.

Jess ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Als sie über seine Schulter in Richtung Rory blickte begann sie zu weinen. Sie konnte nicht glauben was dort passiert war. Noch immer war sie von dieser schrecklichen Nachricht geschockt. Jess versuchte sie ein wenig zu beruhigen und streifte ihr langsam über den Rücken. Immer und immer wieder.

„Daddy?", fragte Lilly bedrückt.

Sie stand vor dem Bett ihrer Mutter und schaute Jess mit einem fragenden Blick an. Jess ging zu ihr hin, nahm sie auf den Arm und streichelte ihr über das Gesicht.

„Ist Mommy müde?", fragte Lilly traurig.

„Ja Schatz! Mommy ist sehr müde und muss wirklich sehr viel schlafen!", erklärte ihr Jess. Er wusste nicht, was er hätte sonst sagen sollen. Die Wahrheit würde sie nicht verstehen. Dazu war sie noch zu klein.

„Darf ich zu Mommy?"

„Natürlich mein Schatz!", antwortete Jess und setzte Lilly auf einen der Stühle und schob ihn an das Bett von Rory heran.

Auch Lane hielt sich erst einmal zurück. Sie befürchtete etwas falsches und damit Rory weh zu tun. Sie hatte Angst. Solche Angst wie auch Jess sie ausstehen musste.

„Hallo Mommy!", begrüßte Lilly ihre schlafende Mutter. Langsam legte sie ihren Kopf auf Rorys Brust.

„Ich hab Dich lieb!", flüstere Lilly.

Jess war ganz zu Tränen gerührt. Es tat so weh. Lilly wusste nicht was geschehen war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Doch tief im Inneren spürte sie, dass mit ihrer Mutter irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Jess ging zu Lane hinnüber und bat sie kurz mit ihm vor die Tür zu gehen. Lane stimmte zu. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich.

„Sag mal Lane! Meinst Du Lilly könnte heute Nacht bei Euch bleiben? Ich möchte heute Nacht gerne hier bleiben!", fragte Jess hoffnungsvoll.

„Natürlich. Sie kann solange bleiben wie nötig ist. Wir haben sie doch gerne bei uns!", stimmte Lane traurig zu.

„Und Zack hat auch nichts dagegen?"

„Nein! Ganz und gar nicht. Er mag die Kleine genauso gerne wie ich!"

„Danke!", sagte Jess und atmete tief durch.

„Geht es Dir auch gut?", fragte Lane besorgt.

Bisher hatte noch niemand Jess nach seinem Wohlbefinden gefragt, und das obwohl er derjenige war, der am meisten darunter zu leiden hatte.

„Was denkst Du denn? ... Mir geht es gar nicht gut! Ich ... ich weiß einfach nicht was ich machen soll. Was soll ich denn Lilly sagen wenn sie ... wenn Rory wirklich ...!", schluchzte er.

„An so etwas darfst Du gar nicht mal denken!", unterbrach ihn Lane. Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter.

„Aber ... ich!", begann Jess, doch schon wieder unterbrach ihn Lane.

„Nichts ‚aber'! Lösch diesen Gedanken ganz schnell aus Deinem Kopf!", befahl sie ihm wütend.

„Du hast ja Recht! ...!"

Lane atmete tief ein. So schwer es ihnen auch fiel und so schlecht es ihnen auch ging, durften sie einfach nicht aufgeben. Sie mussten weiter machen. Sie mussten kämpfen. Für Rory. Sie müssten ihr helfen; immer für sie da sein. Auch wenn es ihr wirklich wieder schlechter gehen sollte.

Jess öffnete wieder die Tür und ging in das Krankenzimmer hinein. Noch immer lag Lilly auf dem Bett ihrer Mutter und sang ihr leise ein Kinderlied vor, dass Rory ihr immer vor dem schlafen gehen vorgesungen hatte.

„Hey Lilly!", begann Jess und ging zu ihr hinnüber. „Was hälst Du davon, wenn Du heute Nacht wieder bei Tante Lane und Onkel Zack übernachtest?",

„Aber ich möchte doch bei Dir und Mommy bleiben!", widersprach sie ihm traurig.

Jess ging näher zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich weiß doch Süße. Aber Mommy braucht doch viel Ruhe!", erklärte er ihr.

„Aber Du musst dann auch gut auf sie aufpassen, okay?", gab ihm Lilly zur Antwort.

„Oh Du süße Maus!", sagte Jess und hob sie hoch. Ganz fest umarmte er sie. „Natürlich pass ich auf Mommy auf! Das verspreche ich Dir! Okay?"

„Okay!", nickte Lilly und schenkte ihrem Vater ein sanftes Lächeln.

Jess ließ sie wieder runter. Lane kam nun zu den beiden hinnüber und nahm Lilly an der Hand.

„So Lilly! Sollen wir Mommy jetzt ein bisschen schlafen lassen?", fragte sie sanft.

Lilly nickte nur. Noch schnell gab sie ihrem Vater einen kleinen Kuss und schenkte ihm noch eine kleine Umarmung.

„Ich hab Dich lieb Daddy!", flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr.

„Ich Dich auch mein Schatz! Ich Dich auch!", antwortete er zärtlich.

„Los, lass uns gehen!", sagte Lane und zog sie mit nach draußen. Noch einmal drehte sie sich um und winkte ihrem Vater zu, der traurig auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett seiner Frau saß.

Immerzu sah er sie an. Wie sie da lag. So ruhig und friedlich. So als würde sie schlafen und jeden Moment aus ihren Träumen erwachen. Niemals hatte er sich vorgestellt, dass so etwas je passieren könnte. Alles war doch so perfekt. Warum nur? Erschöpft und mit Tränen in den Augen schlief er schließlich ein.

**4. Kapitel**

Die Tage und Nächte vergingen und Rorys Zustand veränderte sich nicht. Keinerlei Zeichen für eine Genesung. Nichts. Nichts hatte sich geändert. Nun waren schon 2 Wochen seit dem schweren Unfall vergangen und noch immer verbrachte Jess so gut wie jede Nacht an dem Bett seiner Frau.

Immer wieder rieten ihm die Ärzte dazu mit ihr zu sprechen, ihr Geschichten zu erzählen. Jess glaubte daran, dass sie ihn hören konnte. Sie war einfach noch nicht stark genug, um aufzuwachen und endlich wieder etwas sagen zu können.

Es war Sonntagmorgen. Lilly verbrachte den Tag bei ihren Großeltern und Jess verbrachte jede freie Minute die er hatte im Krankenhaus. Wieder saß er auf diesem einen Stuhl neben Rorys Bett. Jede Nacht bat er zu Gott, sie solle wieder aufwachen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er ein Gebet gesprochen. Doch es schien im Kraft zu geben. Und obwohl sich noch nichts an ihrem Zustand verändert hatte, gab er die Hoffnung nicht auf.

Es war nun 10:00 Uhr morgens. Seit gestern morgen hatte er nichts mehr gegessen oder getrunken. Er war total schlapp, müde und erschöpft. Langsam gab er Rory einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging nach draußen um einen Kaffeeautomaten zu suchen.

Draußen auf dem Gang ließ er sich zuerst erschöpft auf einen der Stühle nieder. Sein Gesicht verschwand in seinen Händen. Weit nach vorne gebeugt begann er zu weinen. Noch immer machte er sich für den Unfall verantwortlich. Er machte sich schreckliche Vorwürfe. Tausende Fragen stellten sich ihm. Total versunken in seine Gedanken wippte er immerzu auf und ab. Er war nervös; er war ängstlich und besorgt. Doch plötzlich wurde er von einer hellen freundlichen Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er blickte auf. Es war eine junge Frau; kaum älter als 26. Sie hatte langes blondes gewelltes Haar, ihre Augen schienen grün zu sein, änderten aber je nach Lichteinfall ihre Farbe in gelblich-grau. Sie war groß, vielleicht sogar ein Stückchen größer als er selbst und hatte eine sportliche Figur. Sie trug einen langen roten Wintermantel und hielt in ihrer rechten Hand einen Kaffeebecher.

„Geht's es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte die junge Frau besorgt und ließ sich neben Jess auf einen der vielen Stühle nieder.

„Es geht schon, danke!", erwiderte er und blickte starr auf den Boden.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Kaffee?", fragte sie freundlich.

„Nein .. danke.", gab er ihr bloß zur Antwort.

Die blonde Frau lehnte sich zurück und schlürfte genüsslich ihren heißen Kaffee, der Jess bis in die Nase stieg. Wie gerne hätte er jetzt auch einen Kaffee. So erschöpft wie in diesem Moment war er schon lange nicht mehr. Das ganze Wochenende hatte er im Krankenhaus verbracht; hatte seit Freitag nicht mehr geduscht geschweige denn etwas richtiges gegessen.

„Wissen Sie, ich hasse Krankenhäuser. Dieser schreckliche Geruch und diese seltsamen Geräusche!", begann die blonde Frau. „Wissen Sie was ich meine?"

Jess nickte nur. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine Unterhaltung. Das war das letzte wonach ihm in diesem Moment war. Seine Frau lag seit zwei Wochen im Koma; seine Gedanken waren ganz woanders, aber nicht bei dieser Frau.

„Sie sind ja nicht sehr gesprächig. Nicht gut gelaunt?", fragte die junge Frau neugierig. Jess konnte es nicht glauben. Was fiel ihr überhaupt ein. Sie hatte doch keine Ahnung. Sie wusste gar nichts. In seiner Situation wäre wahrscheinlich jeder bedrückt und ängstlich gewesen.

„Dieser Kaffee ist wirklich sehr lecker! Und Sie sind sicher, dass Sie ...!"

„Was wollen Sie eigentlich!", unterbrach sie Jess genervt.

„Naja, sie haben so gelangweilt ausgesehen, da dachte ich, Sie hätten gerne ein wenig Gesellschaft!", erwiderte sie.

„Gelangweilt ist wohl das falsche Wort! Was tun Sie eigentlich hier?"

„Mein Großvater liegt ein paar Zimmer weiter. Er hatte einen Herzinfarkt. Es geht ihm aber schon viel besser. Er muss nur noch zur Beobachtung hier bleiben! Und Sie?", fragte die blonde Frau neugierig.

„Ich hatte einen Autounfall!"

„Oh Gott, Ihnen ist hoffentlich nichts passiert!"

„Nein ... aber meiner Frau!", gab er traurig zur Antwort.

„Ach, Sie haben eine Frau?"

„Ja!", antwortete Jess genervt.

„Das hätte ich nicht gedacht.", erwiderte die junge Frau.

„Ach ja ...?"

„Ja. Ich hätte gedacht, Sie wären Single!"

„Nein. Ich bin verheiratet!", erwiderte er sauer.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass Ihre Frau bald wieder gesund wird!", behauptete sie schelmich.

Sie stand auf und warf ihren leeren Kaffeebecher in den Mülleimer, der neben ihr auf dem Boden stand.

„Ach ja und falls nicht ...!", sagte sie und nahm einen Zettel und einen Stift aus ihrer Handtasche. Schnell schrieb sie was drauf und drückte es Jess in die Hand. „Können Sie mich jederzeit anrufen, wenn Ihnen danach ist! Mein Name ist übrigens Ashley!", sagte sie frech.

Jess konnte es nicht fassen. Ist das gerade wirklich passiert? Er war sprachlos. Wie konnte eine Frau so dreist sein? Und wie ist sie überhaupt darauf gekommen, er könne Interesse an ihr haben. Sie war absolut nicht sein Typ. Er liebte seine Frau, seine Rory. Sie war für ihn die schönste Frau auf der Welt. Warum sollte er eine andere wollen, wenn er diese haben konnte. Er sah sich den Zettel an, zerknüllte ihn und warf ihn in den Mülleimer. Fassungslos blieb er noch einige Minuten dort sitzen. Dann endlich raffte er sich auf und ging hinunter in die Cafeteria um sich ein wenig zu stärken. Nachdem er gegessen und endlich seinen heißen Kaffee getrunken hatte, ging er wieder nach oben zu Rory. Dort wusch er sich erst mal ein bisschen, kämmte sich die Haare und rasierte sich mit einem der Krankenhausrasierer. Eine der Krankenschwestern war so nett gewesen und hatte ihm einen zur Verfügung gestellt.

Er setzte sich ans Fenster und schaute hinaus. Es begann zu schneien. Große Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel und es wurde immer kälter. Es war Winter. Winter war Rorys Lieblingsjahreszeit. Sie liebte die knackige Kälte und den sanften Schnee, der ihrer Meinung nach fiel zu selten auf die Erde herabrieselte. Es dauerte keine zwei Stunden und schon war alles zugeschneit. Alles war weiß, die Dächer der vielen Häuser um das Krankenhaus herum und auch die vielen Bäume welche die vielen Straßen umzäunten und selbst die vielen Pflanzen, die sich ihren Weg nach oben bahnten, waren unter der schweren Schneedecke nicht mehr zu erkennen. Es war wunderschön anzusehen. Schon lange hatte es nicht mehr so geschneit. Vielleicht war es ein Zeichen. Vielleicht würde ihr es bald schon besser gehen. Endlich brachte auch Jess wieder ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Er schaute nach draußen und beobachtete die vielen Kinder die auf den Wiesen anfingen Schneemänner zu bauen und viele kleine Schneeballschlachten veranstalteten. Ein wunderschöner Anblick. Jess stand wieder auf und setzte sich an ihr Bett. Besorgt blickte er in ihr zartes Gesicht. Sanft streichelte er über ihre Hände. Immer wieder sprach er zu ihr, in der Hoffnung sie würde ihn hören können. Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf runter und legte sich auf Rorys Brust. Wie sehr er sie vermisste. Sein Blick schweifte an ihr herunter.

Plötzlich erschrak er. Schnell hob er seinen Kopf. Hatte er sich das gerade bloß eingebildet? Er war sich nicht mehr sicher. Angestrengt blickte er auf ihre Hand. Da, schon wieder! Nein, es war keine Einbildung. Es war wirklich geschehen. Sie hatte sich bewegt. Ihre Hand hatte sich bewegt. Glücklich sprang er auf und drückte auf den roten Notrufknopf über Rorys Bett. Es dauerte keine 5 Minuten bis Dr. Morgan im Zimmer stand.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt.

„Dr. Morgan! Kommen Sie schnell. Sie hat sich bewegt. Ihre Hand hat sich bewegt!", erklärte Jess aufgeregt.

„Was sagen Sie da?", fragte Dr. Morgan unglaubwürdig.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass sie sich wirklich bewegt haben soll. Gespannt ging er zu ihrem Bett hinnüber, hörte ihr Herz ab und tastete ihren Bauch ab. Nun wandte auch er seinen Blick auf Rorys Hand. Da! Schon wieder. Sie hatte sich schon wieder bewegt.

„Sie haben Recht!" lachte Dr. Morgan. „Sie ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Am besten wir führen gleich noch ein paar Untersuchungen durch!", erklärte Dr. Morgan.

Jess war sofort damit einverstanden. Er wusste, der Schnee war ein Zeichen. Niemand sonst auf der Welt liebte den Schnee so sehr wie Rory. Es musste einfach ein Zeichen sein, wieso sonst habe sie sich gerade jetzt bewegt? Er war überglücklich.

Dr. Morgan rief einige seiner Krankenschwestern. Diese machten Rory transportbereit und fuhren sie samt Bett in einen der vielen Untersuchungsräume.

„Sie können hier warten!", erklärte Dr. Morgan.

„Das werde ich!", lächelte Jess, ging nach draußen und suchte eines der Telefone auf.

**5. Kapitel**

Hastig wählte Jess die Nummer von Rorys Großeltern um ihnen die freudige Nachricht mitzuteilen.

„Emily? Hier ist Jess!", meldete er sich.

„Jess!", stutzte Emily. "Ist etwas mit Rory?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ja ... ihre Hand. Sie hat sich bewegt!", erklärte er fröhlich.

„Was???"

„Ja. Sie wird gerade untersucht!"

„Richard? Komm schnell her! Nimm das andere Telefon!", rief Emily.

Plötzlich hörte Jess ein Knacken in der Leitung. Jetzt war auch Richard am Telefon und konnte das Gespräch mitführen.

„Emily? Was ist denn los?", fragte er genervt.

„Jess ist am Telefon. Er sagt Rory geht es wieder besser!", erklärte sie fröhlich.

„Stimmt das? Sie ist wieder gesund?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Nein, noch nicht ganz!", mischte sich Jess in das Gespräch ein.

„Es geht ihr soweit gut. Sie konnte ihre Hand bewegen!", erklärte er.

„Gott sei Dank!", erwiderte Richard. Man könnte hören wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. Er atmete tief durch.

„Wir kommen sofort!", gab Emily zurück.

„Okay! Bis später!", verabschiedete sich Jess und legte den Hörer auf.

Nun ging er wieder zurück in das Krankenzimmer seiner Frau um dort auf sie und Dr. Morgan zu warten. Minuten, Stunden vergingen und noch immer keine Nachricht von Dr. Morgan. Nicht mal eine Krankenschwester schaute vorbei.

Zur selben Zeit im Untersuchungssaal 

„Oh Nein, Kammerflimmern! Los legt Sie auf die andere Liege! Auf Drei. 1, 2 und 3!"

„Schnell aufladen auf 150!"

„Immer noch nichts!"

„Noch mal laden!"

„Nein ... Mrs. Mariano, Sie dürfen nicht aufgeben!"

„Noch mal laden, auf 200!"

„Wieder nichts ...!"

„Noch mal. Los!!!!"

„Piep piep piep piep piep!"

"Gott sei Dank, wir haben sie wieder!"

Dr. Morgan beugte sich über Rory.

„Gut gemacht!", lächelte er.

„Los bringt sie auf die Intensivstation!", befahl Dr. Morgan.

Zurück in Rorys Krankenzimmer 

Plötzlich betrat Dr. Morgan das Krankenzimmer.

„Dr. Morgan? Geht es ihr gut?", fragte Jess besorgt. Er machte sich trotz allem große Sorgen um seine Frau.

„Es gab Komplikationen ...!", erklärte er.

„Was????!"

„Sie hatte Kammerflimmern, es war sehr knapp."

„Aber ihr geht's wieder besser?", fragte Jess geschockt.

„Im Moment schon. Sie musste auf die Intensivstation verlegt werden!", erklärte Dr. Morgan.

Jess ließ sich geschockt auf einen der Stühle nieder. Dr. Morgan ging zu ihm hinnüber und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Keine Sorge! Wir lassen sie nicht sterben!", versprach er ihr.

Schon wieder fing sein Pieper an. Er wurde gebraucht. Er verabschiedete sich noch kurz bei Jess und ging dann nach draußen. Jess saß einfach da. Ganz starr und ohne eine noch so kleine Bewegung. Er schaute das Fenster hinaus. Es schneite. Schon wieder!

„Was?", fragte er sich erstaunt.

Er ging hinnüber zum Fenster und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. Lange blickte er aus dem Fenster. Es begann immer mehr zu schneien; es war kein Ende in Sicht. Die Stadt versank in einem Meer aus weißen Pulverschnee. Alles war zugeschneit. Keine einzige Pflanze war mehr zu erkennen. Kein Grün war mehr zu sehen. Es war alles weiß, ohne Ausnahme.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Es waren Emily und Richard.

„Jess? Wo ist Rory?", fragte Emily besorgt.

Jess stand auf und ging zu den beiden hinnüber.

„Es sind Komplikationen aufgetreten. Sie wurde auf die Intensivstation verlegt!", erklärte er ihnen traurig.

Emilys Augen glühten Rot vor Wut. Sie ging einen Schritt näher und sah Jess vorwurfsvoll an.

„Das ist alles Deine Schuld, Jess!", begann sie.

„Emily!", mischte sich Richard ein.

„Nein Richard!!! Er war derjenige der gefahren ist. Es ist seine Schuld. Wer sollte sonst Schuld sein?", erwiderte sie sauer.

Jess stand einfach nur da, konnte nicht glauben was sich gerade abspielte. Es war schon schwer genug für ihn. Und jetzt? Jetzt machte ihm auch noch Emily Vorwürfe? Wie sollte das nur weiter gehen?

„Wo warst Du denn wieder mit Deinen Gedanken?", fragte Emily wütend und ging immer näher zu ihm hinnüber bis sie plötzlich dicht vor ihm stand.

„Du hättest besser aufpassen müssen! Du hättest Sie beschützen müssen!", warf sie ihm vor.

Tief atmete sie ein.

Jess schüttelte bloß den Kopf und verließ den Raum.

„Emily! Musste das denn sein?", fragte Richard wütend.

Doch Emily gab ihm keine Antwort.

Jess hingegen lief immer weiter. Durch sämtliche Gänge des Krankenhauses um sich abzureagieren. Schließlich stand er in der Eingangshalle und ließ sich auf eine der Bänke nieder und legte sich zurück. Er konnte nicht glauben, was eben passiert war. Emilys einzige Enkeltochter kämpfte gerade um ihr Leben und sie hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als ihm die Schuld zuzuweisen.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich alle Gedanken durch den Kopf gehen. Total erschöpft von den letzten Tagen versuchte er sich ein wenig zu entspannen, was ihm sichtlich schwer fiel. Der Gedanke daran, dass Rory gerade um ihr Leben ringte und er nichts tun konnte, brachte ihn um. Es ließ sein Herz zerbrechen. Wie gerne wäre er jetzt bei ihr, würde ihre Hand halten oder sogar mit ihr tauschen. Er würde sofort mit ihr tauschen, wenn er die Chance dazu hätte. Ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was mit ihm passieren würde.

„Na hallo!", riss ihn eine helle Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

Jess blickte auf und sah dieselbe blonde Frau, die erst vor 2 Wochen hier war und ihm seine Telefonnummer hinterließ. Jess sah sie an und rollte mit den Augen. „Die schon wieder!", dachte er leise für sich.

„Noch immer hier?", fragte sie neugierig und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank.

„Wie Sie sehen!", gab er lediglich zur Antwort.

„Ja, und noch immer so schlecht gelaunt wie das letzte Mal!", erwiderte sie frech.

Jess drehte sich um und sah sie an.

„Was haben Sie eigentlich für ein Problem mit mir?", fragte er genervt.

„Problem? Ich würde das nicht als Problem bezeichnen. Eher als Interesse!", gab sie zur Antwort.

„Ich sagte doch, ich bin verheiratet!"

„Ja, aber Sie scheinen nicht sehr glücklich damit zu sein!"

„Was geht Sie das schon an ob ich glücklich bin oder nicht?", fragte er genervt.

„Ich interessiere mich für Sie!"

„Ach und wieso gerade ich!"

„Sie haben mir gleich gefallen!", erwiderte sie frech.

„Und Sie haben nichts besseres zu tun, als in einem Krankenhaus auf Männerfang zu gehen? Apropos ... was tun Sie wieder hier?", fragte Jess.

„Mein Großvater wurde wieder hier eingeliefert. Nur zur Vorsoge. ... Und Männerfang würde ich das nicht nennen. Ich denke es war Zufall!", gab sie ihm zurück.

„Ich glaube nicht an Zufälle!"

„Dann war es Schicksal!"

„Mein Schicksal hat sich bereits erfüllt!", gab er genervt zur Antwort.

„Denken Sie wirklich!"

„Ja das denke ich!"

„Sie sind ein hoffnungsloser Fall!", behauptete Ashley zickig.

„Nur weil Sie denken sie könnten mit ihren blonden Haaren und ihren langen Beinen jeden Mann verzaubern?", fragte er genervt.

„Bisher hat es noch immer funktionier?"

„Nicht jedes Mal!"

„Denken Sie das etwa?", fragte sie schelmich.

„Nein! Ich weiß es!", erwiderte er ihr und stand einfach auf.

Er hatte die Nase voll von dieser arroganten Person die nichts besseres zu tun hatte, sich immer wieder aufs Neue an hin ran zuschmeißen.

„Das glaube ich nicht!", flüsterte Ashley vor sich hin und lachte.

Jess hingegen begab sich wieder zurück zu Rorys Zimmer. Dort sah er nun, wie sich Emily und Richard mit Dr. Morgan unterhielten. Schnell begab er sich zu ihnen.

**6. Kapitel**

„Der Zustand Ihrer Enkeltochter hat sich nicht verbessert!", erklärte er.

„Aber .. aber sie hat sich doch bewegt!", widersprach Emily.

„Ja, dass kann von Nerven verursacht worden sein. Im Moment müssen wir sie noch einige Zeit auf der Intensivstation halten!", gab er zur Antwort.

Nun mischte Jess sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Wie lange Dr. Morgan! Kann ich zu ihr?", fragte er besorgt und aufgebraust.

„Solange bis sich ihr Zustand wieder stabilisiert hat.", erklärte er.

„Und wann kann ich zu ihr?", fragte Jess noch einmal.

„Im Moment nicht Mr. Mariano. Es wäre besser sie würden erst einmal nach Hause fahren und sich ausruhen!", riet er ihm.

„Aber ich kann sie doch nicht alleine lassen!", widersprach er.

„Im Moment könnten Sie sowieso nichts tun."

„Und was ist mit Morgen früh?", fragte er besorgt.

„Wenn sie mir versprechen, dass Sie jetzt sofort nach Hause fahren, können Sie morgen früh zu ihr!", versprach ihm Dr. Morgan.

Jess nickte. Der Gedanke daran, Rory die ganze Nacht alleine zu lassen, brachte ihn fast um. Doch er sah ein, dass auch er ein bisschen Ruhe brauchte. Außerdem musste er sich auch mal wieder um Lilly kümmern. Lane würde sich sicher auch über ein bisschen Freizeit freuen.

Emily und Richard senkten den Kopf. Auch sie machen sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Emily ging schon vor. Jess stand noch im Krankenzimmer und harrte einen Moment aus, als Richard zu ihm ins Zimmer kam.

„Emily ist sehr besorgt?", erklärte er ihm.

„Sind wir das nicht alle?", gab Jess wütend zurück.

Emily hatte noch nicht mal den Mut, sich persönlich bei im zu entschuldigen. Jetzt war es sogar so weit, dass sie Richard vorschickte um Jess alles zu erklären.

„Sie hat es nicht so gemeint. Nimm es nicht so Ernst! Das ist eine schwierige Zeit für sie!"

„Ach denkst sie für mich etwa nicht?", gab Jess genervt zurück.

„Wir wissen wie Du Dich fühlst. Falls Du dich erinnerst haben wir vor nicht zu langer Zeit eine Tochter verloren.", erklärte Richard.

„Ja, aber das ist nicht dasselbe!", erwiderte Jess.

„Nein, das wohl nicht. Aber der Schmerz ist der gleiche!", erklärte Richard, drehte sich um und verließ das Krankenzimmer. Jess blieb noch einige Minuten stehen, nahm dann seine Sachen und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

Zu Hause angekommen wartete Lilly schon sehnsüchtig auf ihren Daddy.

„Daddy, Daddy!", rief sie immerzu als er die Tür öffnete und in die Wohnung hereintrat. Lane kam ihm entgegen und verließ sofort die Wohnung um zu ihrem Mann zu gehen. Auch sie schien sichtlich erschöpft zu sein. Immerhin war sie bereits im 6. Monat schwanger.

„Lilly mein Schatz!", rief Jess und streckte seine Arme aus. Lilly kam auf ihn zu gelaufen und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Wie sehr sie ihren Vater vermisst hatte.

„Wo ist Mommy?", fragte sie traurig.

„Mommy schläft noch mein Schatz!", erklärte er ihr.

„Dann ist sie aber wirklich sehr sehr müde!"

„Ja Schatz, das ist sie!"

Nun setzte er seine kleine Tochter wieder ab.

„Meinst Du, Du könntest Dich für ein paar Minuten selbst beschäftigen. Ich geh gerade duschen!", fragte er freundlich.

Lilly nickte, lief sofort in ihr Zimmer und begann mit ihren Puppen zu spielen. Jess atmete tief ein und begab sich ins Badezimmer um eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen. Als er damit fertig war, verbrachte er einige Zeit bei Lilly in ihrem Zimmer und spielte mit ihr. Später am Abend kochte er noch etwas kleines für sich und seine kleine Tochter. Gegen 8:00 Uhr brachte Jess Lilly ins Bett, die bereits auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war. Liebevoll legte er die Decke über sie, schaltete das Licht aus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Endlich, ein wenig Ruhe und Zeit sich zu erholen. Die letzten Wochen waren sehr anstrengend. Zwar hatte er sich einige Tage Urlaub genommen, doch trotzdem gab es viel zu erledigen. Der ganze Schreib- und Versicherungskram musste schließlich auch gemacht werden.

Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen und genoss die Ruhe. Er schloss seine Augen und legte sich gemütlich zurück. Einige Minuten der Ruhe standen ihm auch zu, bis es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Genervt erhob er sich von seinem Sofa und öffnete die Tür.

Er traute seinen Augen kaum. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben wer vor seiner Tür stand.

**7. Kapitel**

„Hallo Jess!", sagte die Stimme.

„Was tun Sie denn hier?", fragte er sauer.

Es war Ashley. Die junge blonde Frau aus dem Krankenhaus. Wie nur hatte sie seine Adresse, geschweige denn seinen Namen herausgefunden. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

„Woher haben Sie diese Adresse?", fragte er wütend.

„Ich habe da meine Quellen!", gab sie ihm zur Antwort und bahnte sich ihren Weg in seine Wohnung.

„Schöne Wohnung haben Sie hier!", behauptete sie frech.

„Was tun Sie hier?", fragte Jess noch einmal.

„Da Sie zur Zeit ja alleine sind dachte ich, ich besuche Sie einfach mal und leiste Ihnen ein wenig Gesellschaft!", erwiderte sie und ließ sich auf sein Sofa nieder. Schnell machte sie es sich gemütlich und lehnte sich zurück. Immer wieder schaute sie sich in der Wohnung um. Jess schloss die Tür und ging zu ihr hinnüber.

„Gehen Sie bitte!"

„Wie süß ... sie haben ein Kind?", fragte sie als sie das ganze Spielzeug verstreut auf dem Boden liegen sah.

„Das geht Sie nichts an! Bitte gehen Sie jetzt!", befahl er ihr ein zweites Mal und versuchte freundlich zu bleiben.

„So jung und schon ein Kind! Sind sind doch nicht älter als ich? Höchstens 26! Oder?", fragte sie neugierig.

„27! Und jetzt gehen Sie!", antwortete er schnippisch.

Ashley stand auf und ging zu ihm hinnüber. Sie musterte ihn von unten bis oben. Er trug lediglich eine seiner Sporthosen. Sein Oberkörper war frei. Immer mehr näherte sie sich ihm.

„Wieso so nervös?", fragte sie schmeichelnd.

„Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen!"

„Ich habe mir zwar schon gedacht dass Sie gut gebaut sind, aber so ...auch wieder nicht! Wow, ich bin wirklich erstaunt!", grinste sie frech.

„Wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen!", fragte er wütend. Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter.

Ashley ging immer näher auf ihn zu und zog mit ihrem Finger eine gerade Linie über seine Brust.

„Fühlt sich gut an!", sagte sie und drängte ihn immer näher zur Wand. Immer weiter bis er irgendwann mit seinem Rücken leicht dagegen schlug.

„Hören Sie auf damit!", befahl er ihr.

„Oh! Ich vergaß. Das alles gehört nur Ihrer Frau! Ach .. wo ist Sie eigentlich?", fragte sie frech.

„Sie wissen genau wo sie ist!", gab er ihr sauer zur Antwort.

Wieder streichelte sie mit ihren Fingern über seine Brust und zog nun immer kleiner werdende Kreise. Jess nahm ihre Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Wow .. nicht so stürmisch. Wir sollten es langsam angehen lassen!", lächelte sie.

Mit einem kleinen Zucken ließ er ihre Hand wieder los. Immer näher lehnte sie sich zu ihm hinnüber bis er plötzlich ihre Kleidung auf seiner Haut spürte. Er wusste nicht was gerade geschah. Er konnte sich nicht wehren. Er war zu schwach, in diesem Moment war ihm alles egal.

Ashley lehnte sich zu ihm und begann ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Im ersten Moment küsste er sie zurück. Immer näher drückte sie ihren Körper an seinen. Bis er schließlich zu sich kam und Ashley von sich weg schubste.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein!", schrie er laut.

„Hat es Ihnen denn nicht gefallen? Wir können es gerne wiederholen!", grinste sie frech.

„Raus hier! Los verschwinden Sie!", schrie er, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Mit einer Handbewegung verdeutlichte er ihr noch einmal, dass sie verschwinden solle.

Nun ging auch Ashley zur Tür und sah ihm noch einmal tief in die Augen.

„Wir sehen uns!", gab sie ihm lächelnd zurück.

„Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen!", sagte er streng.

Er nahm die Tür und schlug sie ihr vor der Nase zu. Er konnte nicht glauben was er gerade getan hatte. Seine Frau lag im Krankenhaus. Die Frau, die er sein leben lang liebte. Die Frau, die er nicht verlieren wollte. Und er? Er küsste eine andere Frau. Er hasste sich selbst. Sauer trat er gegen die Tür bis plötzlich das Telefon klingelte.

„Ja?", hob er ab.

„Mr. Mariano?", meldete sich eine ihm bekannte Stimme.

„Ja?"

„Hier ist Dr. Morgan!", antwortete die andere Stimme.

**8. Kapitel**

„Was ist los?", fragte Jess besorgt. Er hatte Angst, Rory könnte etwas zugestoßen sein. Warum sonst sollte Dr. Morgen so spät noch anrufen.

„Es geht um Ihre Frau!"

„Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Sie ist aufgewacht!", erklärte er fröhlich.

Jess stockte der Atem. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden?

„Ist das wahr?"

„Ja, ich dachte Sie würden es gerne wissen. Deshalb rufe ich so spät noch an!"

„Ich .. ich komme sofort!", sagte Jess und legte sofort auf ohne sich zu verabschieden.

Hastig lief er ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich schnell was richtiges an und ging dann zu Lilly um sie mitzunehmen. Sie war schon tief am schlafen. Langsam nahm er sie hoch und setze sie sanft auf den Kindersitz. Sofort fuhr er ins Krankenhaus.

Dort angekommen nahm er Lilly auf den Arm und ging hinein um Dr. Morgan aufzusuchen. An der Rezeption fragte er nach ihm. Als ihm die Krankenschwester gerade erklärten wollte, wo er sich aufhalte, klopfte ihm von hinten jemand auf die Schulter. Es war Dr. Morgan.

„Mr. Mariano? Das ging ja schnell!", sagte er lächelnd.

„Darf ich zu ihr?", fragte Jess hastig.

„Natürlich. Ich zeige Ihnen das Zimmer!", sagte er und ging vor.

Auf dem Weg dort hin erklärte Dr. Morgan, was geschehen war.

„Wie ist das passiert?", fragte Jess neugierig.

„Eine der Krankenschwestern wollte gerade nachschauen wie es ihr geht. Sie hörte ihr Herz ab und misste ihr den Blutdruck. Und plötzlich öffnete sie die Augen."

„Aber ... ich dachte ..!", begann Jess.

„Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären. Aber sie ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Sie können ganz beruhigt sein!", erklärte Dr. Morgan.

Nach einigen Minuten erreichten sie das Zimmer.

„Hier ist es. Ich lass Sie dann allein. Wenn irgendetwas ist. Sie wissen ja wie sie mich erreichen!", erklärte Dr. Morgan und ging wieder zurück.

Jess' Herz klopfte. Er war so glücklich. So glücklich, er konnte gar nicht beschreiben wie sehr. Er war dankbar. Einen Moment lang harrte er aus und sah sich um. Alles war leer, keine Menschenseele war mehr auf den Gängen. Einen Moment lang blickte er aus dem Fenster nach draußen. Zwar war es durch die anbrechende Dunkelheit und den dichten Nebel nur sehr schwer zu erkennen, aber er war sich sicher. Es schneite. Schon wieder. Ob es wirklich ein Zeichen war? Nun warf er ein Blick auf seine Tochter die in seinen Armen wieder fest eingeschlafen war. Er öffnete langsam die Tür und ging hinein.

Rory bemerkte das Knacken der Tür und sah in diese Richtung. Nun sah sie ihn. Jess. Er war gekommen. Und Lilly hatte er auch dabei. Rory lächelte, auch wenn sie noch sehr schwach war. Sie freute sich ihren Mann und ihre Tochter zu sehen.

„Hi Schatz!", sagte Jess lächelnd und ging zu ihr hinnüber. Er war so glücklich, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen schossen. Doch diesmal nicht vor Trauer, sondern vor Glück und Freude. Lilly legte er auf das kleine Sofa das in diesem Zimmer stand und ging zu Rory hinnüber. Er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und schob ihn an ihr Bett heran. Zärtlich strich er ihr über ihr wunderschönes Gesicht und schaute ihr tief in ihre hellblauen Augen, die ihr Funkeln wieder gefunden hatten.

„Hi!", gab ihm Rory leise zurück.

Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Immerzu sah er ihr tief in die Augen. Rory begann zu lächeln, auch wenn es ihr sichtlich schwer fiel.

„Wie geht es Dir?", fragte Jess leise.

„Ich schätze mir geht's ganz gut!", lächelte sie.

„Ich hatte solche Angst!", erzählte Jess.

Rory sah ihn verträumt an, hob ihre Hand und streichelte ihm zärtlich über sein Gesicht.

„Ich bin so froh, dass es Dir wieder gut geht!"

„Das bin ich auch!", erwiderte sie ihm glücklich.

Dafür, dass sie gerade erst aufgewacht war und die Verletzungen noch immer nicht komplett verheilt waren, ging es ihr erstaunlich gut.

Jess beugte sich zu ihr vor und gab ihr einen Kuss. Wie sehr er das vermisst hatte. Endlich konnte er ihr wieder so nahe sein, wie er es sich wünschte. Zärtlich legte er seinen Arm und sie und rückte etwas näher an sie heran. Er konnte nicht aufhören, sie immer wieder zu küssen, so sehr hatte er sie vermisst. Rory schenkte ihm immerzu ein sanftes Lächeln.

„Daddy?", hörte er aufeinmal eine zarte Stimme.

Es war Lilly. Sie war gerade aufgewacht und saß auf dem Sofa.

Jess lächelte, ging zu ihr hinnüber und nahm sie auf den Arm. Langsam brachte er sie zu Rory ans Bett.

„Sieh mal, Mommy ist jetzt wieder wach!", erklärte er ihr.

Lilly lächelte und umarmte ihre Mutter zärtlich.

„Mommy, Mommy!", rief sie immer wieder.

Rory lächelte. Auch sie war überglücklich.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zu Rorys Zimmer. Es war Dr. Morgan.

„Ich störe ja nur ungern. Aber die Besuchszeit ist schon lange zu Ende. Ich möchte Sie bitte, nun zu gehen!"

„Aber...!", begann Jess.

„Schon okay. Ihr kommt morgen einfach wieder!", unterbrach ihn Rory.

Jess lächelte sie freudig an.

„Okay mein Schatz. Ich bin Morgen früh sofort wieder bei Dir!", gab er ihr zur Antwort. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Ich liebe Dich!", flüstere er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich Dich auch!", erwiderte sie und streichelte ihm über seine Wange.

Noch schnell verabschiedete sich Rory von ihrer Tochter mit einem Kuss und einem „Hab Dich lieb". Nun nahm Jess Lilly auf den Arm und machte sich zusammen mit ihr auf den Heimweg.

Es war schon sehr spät. Zu Hause legte er Lilly, die im Auto schon wieder eingeschlafen war, in ihr Kinderbett und ging danach selber schlafen. Noch einige Zeit lag er wach im Bett. Er war so glücklich. Glücklich darüber, dass Rory endlich wieder aufgewacht war. Doch er hätte nie damit gerechnet, was am nächsten Tag passieren sollte.

**9. Kapitel**

Es war bereits 11:00 Uhr und Jess war noch immer nicht im Krankenhaus. Wahrscheinlich hatte er verschlafen.

Rory ging es immer besser. Zum Verwundern der Ärzte erholte sie sich wirklich schnell. Sie war eine starke Frau. Emily und Richard waren bereits bei ihr. Auch sie wurden von Dr. Morgan freudig davon unterrichtet, dass Rory auf dem Weg der Besserung sei. Jedoch konnten sie nicht lange bleiben, da sie noch einige Termine einzuhalten hatten. Trotz allem war Rory sehr glücklich über ihren Besuch. Auch Lane war vor etwa 2 Stunden hier. Ihr Bauch war schon ganz schön dick geworden. Das Kind schien wirklich sehr schnell zu wachsen. Aber schon nach 1 ½ Stunden musste auch Lane wieder zurück. Sie selbst hatte auch noch einen Arzttermin. Und zwar beim Frauenarzt. Sie war schon sehr aufgeregt. Denn was niemand wusste war, dass sie Heute das Geschlecht ihres Babys erfahren würde. Zwar hatten sie und Zack sich dazu entschlossen, sich überraschen zu lassen, und doch war die Neugierde einfach zu groß. Ohne Rory etwas davon zu erzählen verabschiedete sie sich freudig von ihr und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Arzt.

Gespannt wartete Rory auf ihren Mann, auf den sie sich schon den ganzen Morgen freute. Jedes mal wenn es an die Tür klopfte schlug ihr Herz schneller. Jedes mal hoffte sie, es wäre Jess, doch bisher war er noch nicht aufgetaucht.

Zur selben Zeit bei Jess 

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Einige Sonnenstrahlen die sich ihren Weg durch die dichten Bäume in sein Schlafzimmer gebahnt hatten, hatten ihn aufgeweckt. Verschlafen sah er auf seine Uhr. Schon nach 11:00 Uhr. Nein. Er hatte verschlafen. Dabei wollte er so früh bei Rory sein.

Schnell sprang er unter die Dusche, zog sich was an und schaute nach Lilly die schon einige Zeit in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Boden saß und mit ihren Puppen spielte. Da er keine andere Möglichkeit wusste, brachte er Lilly zu Lane und Zack. Lane jedoch befand sie noch beim Frauenarzt, also kümmerte sich Zack erst einmal alleine um die kleine Lilly.

Nachdem er Lilly bei ihm abgeliefert hatte, stieg er ins Auto und machte sich sofort auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus.

Zur selben Zeit im Krankenhaus 

Schon wieder klopfte es an Rorys Tür. Herein trat eine, ihrer Meinung nach, wunderschöne blonde Frau. Langsam trat sie ein und ging einen Schritt näher zu Rory ans Bett.

„Sie sind sicher Rory Mariano, oder?", fragte die blonde Frau.

„Ja!", nickte Rory.

„Ich wollte nur nachfragen, wie es Ihnen geht?"

„Gut, danke der Nachfrage. Aber wer sind Sie?", fragte Rory neugierig.

„Oh entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich habe ganz vergessen mich vorzustellen. Ich bin Ashley, Ashley Jones. Ich war in letzter Zeit auch oft in diesem Krankenhaus, mein Großvater hatte einen Herzinfarkt und lag nur ein paar Zimmer von Ihrem entfernt!", erklärte Ashley.

„Und woher kennen Sie mich?", fragte Rory stutzig.

„Ich bin auch so unhöflich!", begann sie. „Während dieser Zeit habe ich ihren Bruder kennen gelernt. Wir haben uns angefreundet und sogar die letzte Nacht miteinander verbracht. Ich sag Ihnen, Sie haben einen fantastischen Bruder!", grinste sie frech.

„Meinen Bruder? Das ist unmöglich!", behauptete Rory geschockt.

„Doch, jeden Tag saß er vor ihrem Zimmer. Sein Name ist ... Jess!", lachte sie.

„Jess?", fragte Rory. Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und schwächer. Meinte sie etwa ihren Jess. Ihren Mann? Das konnte nicht sein.

„Ja, er ist ein wirklich toller Mann. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so jemanden im Krankenhaus kennen lernen würde!", grinste sie hinterhältig.

Rory schluckte. Ihr Herz fing an zu rasen. Ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als es schon wieder an der Tür klopfte.

**10. Kapitel**

Jess betrat das Zimmer mit einem Lächeln. Zuvor hatte er noch einen Strauß Blumen gekauft. Rote Rosen. Rorys Lieblingsblumen.

Doch als er weiter ins Zimmer hereintrat verging ihm sein Lächeln. Dort sah er sie stehen. Ashley. Die Frau, die er geküsst hatte. Zwar nicht freiwillig, aber trotzdem hatte er sie geküsst.

Ashley kam auf ihn zugelaufen und wollte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange geben.

„Hi! Da bist Du ja! Ich habe mich gerade ein wenig mit Deiner Schwester unterhalten!"

„Schwester???!", schluckte er.

„Was haben Sie getan?", fragte Jess wütend und ließ dabei die Rosen fallen.

„Ich habe gar nichts getan. Ich habe mich lediglich nach dem Wohlbefinden Deiner Schwester erkundigt und ihr von uns erzählt!", sagte sie frech und mit einem dreckigen Lachen auf den Lippen.

Jess brannte innerlich vor Wut. Er wusste nicht wohin damit. Er glaubte nicht, was gerade passiert war. Er sah zu Rory. Doch sie schaute bloß weg. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ihre Enttäuschung war förmlich zu spüren.

„Los! Verschwinden Sie hier!", schrie Jess laut. Er war so wütend, so wütend wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Aber Jess!", erwiderte sie hinterhältig.

„Wenn Sie nicht sofort verschwinden, dann rufe ich den Sicherheitsdienst!", schrie er immer lauter.

Ashley schaute ihn noch einmal lächelnd an und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer. „Das hat er nun davon. Niemand weist Ashley Jones zurück!", flüsterte sie vor sich hin und verließ das Zimmer.

Jess stand nun da. Fassungslos und mit wutentbrannten Augen. Sein Körper zitterte. Seine Hände schwitzten.

Langsam wagte er sich zu Rory hinnüber. Er sah wie sie anfing zu weinen. Er setzte sich zu ihr ans Bett und sah sie an, sagte erst einmal kein Wort, in der Hoffnung, sie würde irgendetwas sagen. Egal was, hauptsache irgendetwas.

„Rory?", fragte er leise und mit zitternder Stimme.

„Du darfst ihr nicht glauben!"

„Ach nein?", fragte sie wütend und enttäuscht.

„Nein Rory! Sie hat gelogen.!"

„Meinst Du, dass sie sich das alles aus den Fingern zieht?"

„Ja das tut sie! Glaub mir doch!"

„Dann war sie gestern also nicht bei Dir!"

Jess stockte der Atem. Was sollte er nun sagen?

„Also .. doch sie war kurz da. Aber es ist nicht so wie Du denkst!"

Rory drehte sich zu ihm rüber.

„Ach nein? Wie ist es dann?", fragte sie sauer. Ihre Stimme wurde lauter. Sie war wahnsinnig aufgeregt.

„Du verstehst das falsch?"

„Dann erkläre es mir bitte!"

„Als es Dir so schlecht ging, ist sie auf mich zugekommen! Sie war diejenige, die mich angebaggert hat!"

„Deshalb hast Du noch lange kein Recht mit ihr zu schlafen!"

„Das habe ich auch nicht, das musst Du mir glauben!"

„Und wieso war sie dann bei Dir!", fragte sie sauer.

„Sie hatte mir ihre Telefonnummer gegeben, doch ich hab sie zurückgewiesen. Anscheinend war sie sauer! Irgendwie hat sie unsere Adresse herausgefunden und stand gestern Abend plötzlich vor unserer Tür."

„Bevor oder nachdem Du bei mir gewesen bist?"

„Davor!", gab er schüchtern zur Antwort.

Rory schüttelte den Kopf. Sie begann zu weinen.

„Und Du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten mir davon zu erzählen?"

„Ich war so glücklich, dass es Dir endlich wieder besser ging. Ich .. ich wollte nicht alles kaputt machen!"

Rory verstummte.

„Das musst Du mir glauben. Es ist nichts passiert!", schwörte er ihr.

„Ach nein?", sagte sie sauer.

„Nein ...!", zögerte Jess einen Augeblick.

„Bis auf...!", begann Jess.

„Bis auf was?"

„Sie ... sie hat mich geküsst!", erklärte er ihr.

„Was?", stotterte Rory total geschockt.

„Du hast Sie geküsst!", fragte sie traurig nach.

„Nein, sie hat mich geküsst. Bitte, glaube mir das!"

„Dazu gehören immer zwei!", erwiderte sie traurig und senkte ihren Kopf.

„Aber Schatz! Ich liebe Dich. Das weißt Du ganz genau!"

„Ich möchte, dass Du jetzt gehst!", sagte Rory traurig.

„Aber ... Rory!"

„Nein Jess. Bitte geh jetzt. Lass mich alleine!", sagte sie traurig. Immer mehr begann sie zu weinen.

Jess beugte sich nach vorne um ihr einen Abschiedskuss zu geben, doch sie wich im aus. Traurig ging er zur Tür. Noch einmal sah er zurück. Rory war enttäuscht, dass konnte man ihr ansehen. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich bin so ein Idiot!", dachte er und verließ traurig Rorys Zimmer.

**11. Kapitel**

In der Eingangshalle sah er plötzlich Ashley auf einen der Bänke sitzen, wie sie genüsslich eine Tasse Kaffee trank. Was sie wohl noch hier zu suchen hatte. Wütend ging er auf sie zu, schnappte sie am Arm und zog sie nach draußen vor die Tür.

„Hey! Was soll das?", rief sie immer wieder.

Als sie nun draußen standen ließ Jess ihren Arm los.

„Was denken Sie sich überhaupt?", fragte Jess wütend und sah sie mit einem drohenden Blick an.

„Was meinst Du?", grinste sie dreckig.

„Sie wissen genau was ich meine!"

„Ich dachte sie hätte das Recht zu erfahren, was zwischen uns gelaufen ist."

„Zwischen uns ist nichts gelaufen!", schrie Jess. Er wurde immer lauter.

„Und was war das gestern Abend?"

„Das war bloß ein Kuss. Ein Kuss der nie hätte passieren dürfen."

„Das hast Du wohl davon!", erwiderte sie lediglich.

„Was?", fragte Jess genervt und wütend.

„Niemand weist mich, Ashley Jones, zurück. Niemand. Auch nicht Du!", behauptete sie.

Jess stutzte.

„Heißt das, dass Sie das nur aus Rache getan haben. Nur weil ich nichts mit Ihnen anfangen wollte?"

Darauf jedoch gab sie keine Antwort. Lediglich ein hinterhältiges grinsen zeigte sich auf ihren Lippen.

„Sie sind doch krank!", rastete Jess aus.

„Denkst Du das?"

„Ja, ganz genau so denke ich! Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein. Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht!"

„Da hast Du wohl Recht!", grinste sie frech.

„Um es mit Ihren Worten zu sagen: ‚Sie sind ein hoffnungsloser Fall'!", behauptete Jess. Noch einmal warf er ihr einen zerstörenden Blick zu und verschwand in seinem Auto.

Ashley stand noch immer wie angewurzelt da. Noch nie hatte ein Mann so mit ihr geredet. Noch immer konnte sie nicht fassen, dass er sie abgewiesen hatte. Gerade sie. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen.

Jess hingegen stieg wütend in sein Auto ein und fuhr los. Er wusste nicht wohin. Er fuhr einfach los. Er musste einen Weg finden, Rory um Verzeihung zu bitten. Er musste ihr Vertrauen wieder gewinnen. Gerade jetzt in dieser schwierigen Zeit, war das sehr wichtig. Irgendetwas musste er tun, bloß er wusste nicht was. Ziellos fuhr er durch die Straßen von Stars Hollow. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, doch so konnte es einfach nicht weitergehen. Er musste wieder zurück. Zurück zu seiner Frau und ihr alles erklären. Er musste sie um Verzeihung bitten und ihr sagen, wie Leid es ihm tat und was für ein Idiot er gewesen war.

Er wendete mitten auf der Straße und fuhr zurück ins Krankenhaus, doch vorher musste er noch eine Kleinigkeit besorgen.

**12. Kapitel**

Noch immer lag Rory traurig in ihrem Bett. Zwischenzeitlich war Dr. Morgan bei ihr um sie zu untersuchen. Ihre Werte waren gut und ihre Verletzungen waren auch fast ganz verheilt. Es ging ihr von Tag zu Tag besser. Nur ihrem geistigen Zustand schien es nicht sehr gut zu gehen. Sie hatte großen Kummer. Sogar Dr. Morgan bemerkte es.

„Mrs. Mariano? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte er besorgt.

„Doch doch, alles in Ordnung!", antwortete sie leise.

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja, Danke Dr. Morgan!", antwortete sie und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite.

Sie brauchte Ruhe, ein wenig Zeit für sich. Erst einmal musste sie die ganzen Geschehnisse verdauen. Erst ihr schwerer Unfall und jetzt auch noch das mit Jess. Hatte er sie wirklich betrogen? War es wirklich seine Schuld? Oder hatte er die Wahrheit gesagt? Tausende Fragen stellten sich ihr. Sie wusste nicht wem oder was sie glauben sollte. Sollte sie wirklich dieser Frau vertrauen, die sie hinterhältig reingelegt hatte? Einer Frau die sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte? Oder doch lieber ihrem Ehemann, den sie schon ewig kannte und mit dem sie nun im 6 Jahr verheiratet war? Es entstand ein riesen Chaos zwischen ihrem Kopf und ihrem Herzen. Was sollte sie nur tun? Wem sollte sie glauben? Alles drehte sich. Ihr wurde schwindelig. Sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Sie war sauer und enttäuscht zugleich. Wie konnte er nur so etwas tun? Und gerade jetzt? Lange dachte sie darüber nach, bis sie durch ein lautes Klopfen an ihrer Tür wieder in die Wirklichkeit gerissen wurde.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür. Das einzige was sie erblickte war ein riesen großer Blumenstrauß. Es mussten mindestens 100 rote Rosen sein. So groß schien er zu sien. Die Tür öffnete sich weiter. Nun erblickte sie Jess. Jess stand in der Tür, mit diesem wunderschönen Blumenstrauß und umringt von mehreren herzförmigen Luftballons auf denen „I'm sorry" und „I Love you!", geschrieben stand.

„Darf ich rein kommen?", fragte er schüchtern. Er hatte Angst. Er fürchtete sich vor Rorys Reaktion. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade in ihrem Kopf vorging. Rory gab keinen Ton von sich, nickte nur ganz leicht. Jess fasste dies als Ja auf, betrat das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Zuerst stellte er den Strauß Rosen auf den kleinen Tisch im Raum und band die Luftballons an Rorys Bett. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie ans Bett.

„Hi!", brachte er lediglich heraus, so aufgeregt war er.

Wieder gab ihm Rory keine Antwort. Nicht einmal eine Begrüßung. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gesenkt. Ihre Augen glänzten. Tränen schossen ihr ins Gesicht. Langsam tastete er mit seiner Hand das Bett hinauf. Bis er schließlich zu ihrer Hand angelangt war und zärtlich über sie streichelte. Doch Rory zog ihre Hand von ihm weg. Noch nicht einmal einen kurzen Blick schenkte sie ihm. Gar nichts, keine Reaktion. Jess fühlte sich so schuldig. Und diesmal war er wirklich derjenige, der Schuld an der ganzen Geschichte hatte.

Langsam versuchte er sich Rory Stück für Stück zu nähern. Doch sie schenkte ihm keinerlei Beachtung.

„Die Blumen und die Luftballons sind für Dich!", sagte er leise.

Doch schon wieder keine Reaktion. Immer noch starrte sie ins Leere. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange. Man merkte das ihr Jess' Anwesenheit weh tat.

„Es tut mir so Leid mein Schatz! Ich schwöre Dir, außer diesem einen Kuss ist nichts passiert.", versuchte er ihr zu erklären.

Nun reagierte auch Rory. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatten das Funkeln verloren, dass sie erst am frühen Morgen wiedergefunden hatte.

„Aber Du hast Sie geküsst!", schluchzte sie.

„Nein, sie hat mich geküsst! Das kannst Du mir glauben. Ich habe sie sofort rausgeworfen!"

„Aber woher soll ich wissen, dass Du die Wahrheit sagst?", fragte Rory traurig.

„Du musst mir vertrauen! Es ist die Wahrheit!", murmelte er.

„Aber diese Frau .. sie hat etwas ganz anderes gesagt!"

„Wieso glaubst Du ihr? Sie ist ein verwöhntes eingebildetes arrogantes Prinzessin! Sie hat das nur getan, um sich an mir zu rächen. Und nur, wiel ich sie hab abblitzen lassen. Welchen Grund hätte sie sonst gehabt?"

„Aber ...!"

„Schatz? Wenn es wirklich so wäre, warum habe ich jede Nacht an Deinem Bett gesessen und gebetet, dass Du endlich wieder aufwachst. Warum hätte ich sonst jede freie Minute die mir zur Verfügung stand hier neben Dir am Bett verbracht. Du bist die einzige Frau für mich. Das gestern Abend .. das war ein dummer Fehler. Ein ... es ist einfach nicht erwähnenswert.", erklärte er ihr.

Rory schaute ihn an. Langsam glaubte sie ihm.

„Bitte mein Schatz. Glaub mir doch! Es tut mir so Leid!", versprach er ihr.

„... Und die Blumen sind wirklich alle für mich?", fragte Rory. Jess konnte ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erkennen.

Jess lächelte.

„Ja, für wen denn sonst!", erwiderte er.

„Danke, sie sind wunderschön!"

„Schatz, du weißt wie sehr ich Dich liebe. Für Dich würde ich einfach alles tun!", versprach Jess seiner Frau.

Tief im inneren wusste Rory, dass Jess die Wahrheit sagte. Trotz allem hatte diese Frau ihn geküsst. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Doch sie versuchte es zu vergessen. Jess war ihre große Liebe, und diese Frau würde es nicht schaffen, die beiden auseinander zu bringen.

„Verzeihst Du mir?", fragte Jess ängstlich.

Rory blickte ihm tief in die Augen und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange.

„Ja!", nickte sie.

Jess war überglücklich. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Danke mein Schatz!", flüstere er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe Dich Jess!", erwiderte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Rory blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Jess sieh nur! Es schneit!", lachte sie.

Jess kannte keinen anderen Menschen, der den Schnee so sehr liebte wie Rory.

„Ja, Du hast Recht!", lachte er. Schon wieder schneite es. Ein seltsamer Zufall. Oder war es Schicksal. Es hörte den ganzen Abend nicht mehr auf. Die Stadt versank weiter unter einem traumhaften weißen Schleier.

„Wunderschön sieht es draußen aus!", sagte Rory fröhlich.

Jess nickte. Er wusste genau, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Er war sich sicher.

Einige Zeit lagen sie einfach da und genossen die Zweisamkeit. Bis ihr Glück plötzlich von Dr. Morgan unterbrochen wurde.

**13. Kapitel**

„Stör ich!", fragte er und kam ins Zimmer herein.

„Nein!", sagte Jess und sprang vom Bett auf.

„Ich habe eine gute Nachricht für Sie!", begann Dr. Morgan.

„Ach ja?", fragte Rory die schon wieder topfit zu sein schien.

„Wenn nichts mehr dazwischen kommt, können sie in zwei Tagen schon wieder nach Hause."

„Das ist ja großartig!", freute sich Jess.

„Ja, erstaunlich wie schnell Sie sich erholt haben Mrs. Mariano!"

„Ist doch gut!", sagte Rory mit einem Lächeln.

Dr. Morgan lächelte. „Ich lass Sie dann mal wieder alleine!", sagte er und öffnete die Tür. Plötzlich kam ein kleines Mädchen hineingelaufen. Es war Lilly, und mit ihr Lane und Zack.

„Mommy! Daddy!", rief sie und lief auf Jess zu der sie mit offenen Armen umarmte und sie hoch aufs Bett zu ihrer Mutter setzte.

„Hallo mein Schatz! Wie geht's Dir denn?", fragte Rory und drückte ihr einen dicken Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Gut Mommy!", freute sich Lilly und legte ihren Kopf neben den ihrer Mutter.

„Hallo Rory! Wie geht's Dir?", fragte Lane die näher kam.

„Lane! Zack! Schön das ihr da seid! Mir geht's gut. Ich darf in zwei Tagen wieder nach Hause!", erzählte sie freudig.

„Das ist toll. Schön das es Dir wieder besser geht!", sagte Zack erleichtert. Auch er hatte sich große Sorgen um Rory gemacht.

„Und Lane? Wie war es beim Arzt?", fragte Rory neugierig.

„Sehr gut. Wir wissen jetzt was es wird!", behauptete sie fröhlich.

„Ich dachte ihr wolltet Euch überraschen lassen!", sagte Rory erstaunt.

„Zuerst stimmte das auch, aber unsere Neugierde war einfach zu groß!", grinste Zack.

„Na los, sagt schon. Wird es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen!", fragte Jess gespannt.

„Also, Zack und ich bekommen ein Mädchen.", freute sich Lane.

„Das ist toll. Ich freu mich so für euch!", sagte Rory mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Und, wisst ihr auch schon wie ihr sie nennen wollt?", fragte Jess neugierig.

„Willst Du es ihnen verraten?", fragte Zack lächelnd.

„Also, wir nennen sie ‚Rachel'!", lachte Lane laut.

„Ein wunderschöner Name.", behauptete Rory.

„Ja, er passt zu euch!", gab Jess noch hinzu.

Zusammen lachten sie los. Sie waren froh, dass es Rory wieder so viel besser ging und freuten sich, sie bald wieder zu Hause begrüßen zu können. Noch lange Zeit blieben sie bei ihr, erzählten ihr was alles in der Zeit ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen war und verbrachten einen schönen Abend miteinander. Als es schon spät wurde verließen Lane und Zack das Krankenhaus. Jess und Lilly verbrachten die Nacht bei Rory.

**14. Kapitel**

Endlich war es soweit, Rory durfte aus dem Krankenhaus nach Hause. Ihr ging es schon viel besser. Ihre Wunden waren alle gut verheilt. Emily, Richard, Jess und Rory holten sie aus dem Krankenhaus ab und brachten sie zurück in ihre Wohnung um dort ein wenig zu feiern. In der Wohnung warteten auch schon Lane und Zack, die sie mit einem freudigen Willkommenslied empfingen.

Rory war überglücklich wieder zu Hause bei den Menschen zu sein, die sie am meisten liebte. Auch Jess war froh darüber, seine Frau endlich wieder bei sich zu haben. Zu wissen, dass es ihr gut ginge und sie nicht mehr um ihr Leben ringen musste.

Zusammen feierten sie ein wenig. Lilly war bereits müde und lag schon einige Zeit im Bett. Die anderen feierten drinnen noch ein wenig. Doch Rory sonderte sich ab und ging auf den Balkon um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Jess folge ihr.

Er ging zu ihr und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Lange Zeit standen sie draußen und sahen in die Sterne. Plötzlich entdeckten sie eine Sternschnuppe.

„Da! Hast Du sie gesehen?", fragte Rory.

„Ja!"

„Was hast Du dir gewünscht?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Wenn ich es Dir sage, geht es nicht in Erfüllung!", lächelte Jess.

Sie wussten; sie waren füreinander geschaffen. Nichts konnte sie auseinander bringen.

„Jess, sieh nur!", staunte Rory.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Jess.

„Siehst Du das denn nicht?"

Jess blickte genauer hin. Jetzt konnte auch er es sehen. Es begann zu schneien. Große Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel. Mit seiner Hand fing er eine auf. Sie war wunderschön. Sie war so groß; ein richtiger kleiner Eiskristall. Rory drehte sich auf dem Balkon und genoss die Schneeflocken die auf sie herunter rieselten. Sie war überglücklich.

Jess ging von hinten auf Rory zu und schlug seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Er neigte seinen Kopf nach vorne und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Danke!", flüstere er ihr sanft ins Ohr.

„Ich liebe Dich Jess!", erwiderte Rory, drehte sich um und küsste ihn.

**ENDE**


End file.
